Why must you do this to me?
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: So Disclaimer: I own nothing. Summary time: Kid was just walking to school he saw his boyfriend Soul, holding hands with Maka. After Kid found out that Soul was cheating on him shit goes down. Read to find out what happens.


**I remember years ago**

 **Someone told me I should take**

 **Caution when it comes to love**

 **I did, I did**

*Flashback to a year before shit goes down time*

Death the Kid p.o.v.

I was being called into my fathers office for reasons I don't know, so when I got to his office and saw that he had a serious look on his and not his usual happy go-lucky one I was shocked. But the words that he said next shocked me even more "Kid I love you, so I need you to take this advice that I'm going to give you right now to heart and to never forget it, If you don't want to get hurt when you fall in love be careful and don't just throw yourself out there, and when you get your heart broken just remember this quote for me son, " Hearts are breakable. And I think even when you heal, you're never what you were before." City of Fallen Angels. So Kid just please be careful with love alright son?" The only thing I could think of to respond to that was "Yes Father I will try and head your advice."

*End of flashback*

 **And you were strong and I was not**

 **My illusion, my mistake**

 **I was careless, I forgot**

 **I did**

Death the Kid p.o.v.

So I was walking I was walking to School with my weapons Liz and Patti when I saw my boyfriend Soul, I was about to run up to him and give him a kiss when I saw that he wasn't alone, he's with Maka and... their holding hands. When my brain finally made the connection of what was going on I just wanted to cry but no I can't, I have a reputation to hold up of not showing a lot of emotion and I can't let that reputation get tarnished over a silly little thing called heartbreak. So instead of continuing on my oh so merry way to school I just turned around and started to run back home where I can safely break down crying without anyone judging me.

Liz's p.o.v.

"Hey Liz why did Kid just start running back home all of a sudden, I mean he looked fine just a minute ago?" my sister Patti asked me, and I couldn't help but also wonder what's up with Kid that is until I saw Soul Kid's boyfriend holding hands with his meister Maka. So instead of going over to the cheating bastard and punching him in the face I just calmly grabbed my sisters' hand and started to walk back to the Manor to comfort our Meister.

 **And now when all is done**

 **There is nothing to say**

 **You have gone and so effortlessly**

 **You have won**

 **You can go ahead tell them**

Death the Kid p.o.v.

When I finally reached the Manor the first thing I did was go to my room sit on my bed and burst into tears wondering where we went wrong in our relationship. After I finished contemplating about my relationship I couldn't help but let out a laugh full of pain and heartbreak, I ignored all the signs of Soul cheating on me and look where that got me crying and skipping School. Maybe I should have listened to the advice Father gave me a year ago, maybe I really should have not thrown all caution to the wind when it comes to matters of the heart.

 **Tell them all I know now**

 **Shout it from the roof tops**

 **Write it on the sky line**

 **All we had is gone now**

So with that I mind I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Soul saying 'Are you happy now that you broke me?If that wasn't your intentions when you started to cheat on me with Maka then guess what too bad you did. And if this was all a bet set up by Black Star,tell him and everyone all I know that our relationship and all we had is gone now. So if those were your intentions then guess what you have fulfilled them.' and I hit send without a second of regret.

 **Tell them I was happy**

 **And my heart is broken**

 **All my scars are open**

 **Tell them what I hoped would be**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **Impossible, impossible**

So instead of skipping School and giving into the demands to paint my skin red and white by my broken heart I decided to suck it up and talk to Soul.

*Time Skip to when Kid and his weapons get to school*

When I got to School and went inside the classroom the first person that I saw was Soul and when I looked into his eyes I could feel my heartbreak, instead of running home I just went to my seat, which thanks to my luck forgot it was only one chair separated from mine. So imagine my surprise when he just said one simple thing that tore my heart even more " I didn't mean for you to find out, Kid you have to understand that I didn't even mean to cheat on you it just happened. I thought it was impossible for me to do what I did to you guess not huh?" When Soul said guess not huh I just sent him the harshest glare I could muster, after that he backed off but still tried to talk to me until Liz seeing my predicament sent a stone cold glare his way that made him stop his futile attempts to talk.

 **Falling out of love is hard**

 **Falling for betrayal is worse**

 **Broken trust and broken hearts**

 **I know, I know**

During the middle of class Soul just got up and walked out funny thing is Stein didn't even bat an eye all of which I ignored. So when I heard the bell ring I hightailed it out of there only to get pulled into a supply closet by Soul who once again said he wants to talk to me. Fed up with all his attempts to talk to me I just let out all my bottled emotions "Soul you will not and will never know what it feels like to be cheated on and knowing I fell for your betrayal this whole time really hurts but other things cut me deeper."

 **Thinking all you need is there**

 **Building faith on love and words**

 **Empty promises will wear**

 **I know, I know**

"I thought all I needed in our relationship was secured and that I could trust you guess I was wrong. I foolishly built my faith on your so called love and lies thinking everything was okay, and guess what all those promises that you made to me I know were just empty and didn't mean a thing to you but they meant something to me till now."

 **And now when all is gone**

 **There is nothing to say**

 **And if you're done with embarrassing me**

 **On your own you can go ahead tell them**

"Everything that we had is gone now, face it there's nothing else to say and you go on ahead and tell Black Star how you fooled me into believing that you actually loved me."

 **Tell them all I know now**

 **Shout it from the roof tops**

 **Write it on the sky line**

 **All we had is gone now**

 **Tell them I was happy**

 **And my heart is broken**

 **All my scars are open**

 **Tell them what I hoped would be**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **Impossible, impossible!**

 **Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

"For some reason I was actually happy with you, until you broke my and reopened old wounds."

 **I remember years ago**

 **Someone told me I should take**

 **Caution when it comes to love**

 **I did**

 **Tell them all I know now**

 **Shout it from the roof tops**

 **Write it on the sky line**

 **All we had is gone now**

 **Tell them I was happy**

 **And my heart is broken**

 **All my scars are open**

 **Tell them what I hoped would be**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **Impossible, impossible**

 **I remember years ago**

 **Someone told me I should take**

 **Caution when it comes to love**

 **I did...**

"My Father once told me to take caution when it comes to love now I wished I followed his advice. Oh and Soul everything that I was impossible you made a reality so thank you for that" And with that I walked away from Soul and everything we ever had for a better relationship with someone that actually loves me, Liz.


End file.
